


Лето (Sommer)

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон шёл по неосвещенной части сада. Там он встретил Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето (Sommer)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sommer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933580) by [crazycat1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat1895/pseuds/crazycat1895). 



> От переводчика:  
> ООС-ище! Но эта милая зарисовка того стоит :)
> 
> Перевод также можно найти здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1319885

Джон шёл по неосвещенной части сада. Там он встретил Шерлока, который сидел на траве, откинувшись спиной на деревянную стену старого сарая и уставившись пустым взглядом в никуда. На нем был черный, сшитый на заказ костюм и белая рубашка, верхние пуговицы которой были расстегнуты, а галстук-бабочка был развязан и свободно висел вокруг шеи. Он выглядел так… Молодо, так уязвимо… И так печально.   
  
Джон вздохнул и присел рядом с ним. В какой-то момент ему захотелось провести рукой по волосам Шерлока, но решил этого не делать.  
  
\- Эй, - осторожно начал Джон, - что случилось? Я пытался тебя найти, но ты вдруг исчез. Я искал тебя почти полчаса. Всё в порядке?  
  
Они были приглашены на ежегодный летний праздник семьи Холмсов в их родовое поместье. Это была прекрасная летняя ночь, играла отличная музыка, а Джон успел пофлиртовать и потанцевать почти с каждой девушкой. Уже давно ему не было так весело. Но потом Шерлок вдруг исчез. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Джон понял, что друг ушел не в уборную или ещё куда-то по срочной необходимости. Шерлок был явно в хорошем настроении, когда они только пришли, поэтому Джон не стал беспокоиться. Наверно, Шерлоку просто стало скучно, и он искал, чем можно отвлечься, или же устроил очередную перепалку с Майкрофтом. Но Джон увидел того в зале, значит, дело было не в семейных разборках.  
  
Шерлок сел прямо, как только Джон подошел ближе, и все его состояние изменилось в мгновение ока: его выражение лица стало нечитаемым, а когда он взглянул на Джона, то от вида потерянного мальчика не осталось и следа.   
  
\- Со мной все хорошо, - ответил он на вопрос Джона, - просто стало скучно. Что ты здесь делаешь? Мне показалось, там достаточно девушек, чтобы ты мог развлекаться всю ночь. Ты не мог до этого момента уже их всех распугать, - горько, его слова звучали именно горько, и они оставляли привкус желчи на языке.  
  
Джон нахмурился и сузил глаза.  
  
\- Ты злишься? Ты злишься на меня, - он сел напротив Шерлока, - почему ты злишься? Что я сделал?  
  
Шерлок не отвечал, он даже не взглянул больше на Джона, но его челюсти были напряжены от того, как сильно он сжал зубы.  
  
\- Ничего, как я уже и сказал, - теперь его голос немного дрожал, и Шерлок попытался встать, но сильные руки Джона удержали его на земле.  
\- О, нет, не надо сбегать. Ты сердишься на меня, и я хочу знать, почему, - продолжал настаивать Джон.  
  
Руки Джона лежали на плечах Шерлока, и детектив не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме этих рук. Когда Джон его схватил, чтобы удержать, это отозвалось подобно удару током. Ему казалось, что руки Джона прожигают его сквозь ткань костюма и оставляют на коже тлеющие следы.  
  
\- Шерлок. Шерлок, ты что-то… Принял? Шерлок, посмотри на меня! - Джон был не на шутку обеспокоен, ведь друг вел себя очень необычно.   
  
В это время детектив попытался отодвинуться от Джона, освободиться, но потерпел поражение. Руки Джона блуждали по его рукам и лицу, словно оставляя пылающие ожоги там, где касались кожи, а Шерлока била дрожь. Когда Джон обхватил руками его лицо и приподнял, Шерлок словно окончательно потерял рассудок. Их взгляды встретились, и Шерлок просто смотрел, утопал в глубоких синих глазах. Джон продолжал говорить, но детектив больше не понимал ни единого слова, он лишь слышал голос Джона, его потрясающее звучание. Джон притягивал подобно магниту, и Шерлок больше не мог сопротивляться, хотя честно пытался, но ничего не удавалось, все попытки с треском провалились.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты меня слышишь? Шерлок, пожалуйста, говори со мной, пожалуйста! – Просил его Джон, медленно приходя в отчаяние. – В чем дело? Что… - он резко замолчал, когда Шерлок приблизился, приоткрыв рот. – Ох… - только и смог выдать Джон, прежде чем его губы встретились с мягкими и теплыми губами Шерлока. Это был очень нежный и короткий поцелуй, и когда они друг от друга отстранились, Шерлок взглянул на Джона с опаской, а его лицо пылало. Он снова попытался встать, сбежать, но Джон всё еще держал его лицо в своих руках.   
  
\- Прекрати… - тихо сказал Джон, и Шерлок прислушался. – Мне жаль, Шерлок. Я не знал. – В этот раз уже Джон поцеловал его, и это было так же нежно и тепло. Потом он встал, и детектив с опаской посмотрел на него, пока Джон не протянул ему руку.  
  
\- Пойдём домой.


End file.
